Floodlight (SG)
FLOODLIGHT may be a brilliant intelligence analyst with a unique ability to process vast amounts of data quickly and perceive patterns invisible to the naked optic, but that doesn’t mean she wants to spend her life behind a desk compiling data. A war is on, and she wants to get in there and kick some righteous aft! Her vast intellect is specialized in the rapid indexing, search and retrieval of discrete information; she also possesses the ability to overwhelm and disrupt lesser systems by flooding them with meaningless torrents of numbers. However, given the chance, she’d rather disrupt enemy operations with laser blasts and the occasional swift kick to the face. In robot mode, she carries a small laser pistol, and in hover jet mode she has an undercarriage flame thrower. In both modes she fields powerful searchlights which can be used to find hidden prey or blind enemy combatants. She also has the capability to link to remote communications and to connect fellow operatives for rapid records transfer. She has her limits, however; specialization has left her comparatively untrained and weak in combat and social areas. Nonetheless, she doesn’t expect diligence and hard work to allow her to achieve and rise in the Decepticon ranks – she feels that she needs combat victories to get her noticed by the top brass, and she’s willing to manipulate data a bit if it will give her an opportunity to test her mettle in battle. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Floodlight was a mere data analyst before the war, but since the fighting started she's spent more and more time in the field, gathering information directly. Her coworkers have noticed the change in her, and while a few are happy she's getting out more, some are worried she might lose sight of the Decepticon cause in her relentless thirst for action. MUX History: Floodlight has run many patrols outside Darkmount, but has yet to really get the combat thrill she's looking for. Currently she's chomping at the bit to get in on some of the Junkion-fighting action. In 2016 Floodlight witnessed Jetfire's coronation and subsequent execution by the newly-returned Emperor Prime. In 2018, Floodlight participated in the Battle of Decepticon City. OOC Notes Logs 2016 * August 19 - "A Premature Coronation" - While he would never would publicly admit he was happy hearing of the demise of ruthless Autobot leader Emperor Prime, Jetfire has barely contained his enthusiasm for being selected the next Autobot leader. While this has led to many grumblings throughout the Autobot rankings, Old One believed propping Jetfire up as leader would have best served his purposes. Now, as a small gathering of disarmed Decepticon leaders are forced to watch the coronation of the traitor Jetfire, the extravagant gala begins. However, a late arrival proves fatal to Jetfire. The moral of the story - if you are going to take something that belongs to Emperor Prime, you best be sure the leader is really dead. * August 19 - "Discussions of Death" - The Decepticons discuss the death of Jetfire. 2018 * January 26 - "Battle of Decepticon City, Part 2" - The evil Autobots continue their assault on Decepticon City. Players Floodlight was created and is played by Bzero, inspired by his former character on TF:Genesis, Headlight. SG-Floodlight is very much like Headlight's former Headmaster component Athena. ---- Category:Characters Category:SG-Decepticons Category:SG-Decepticon Intelligence Category:Female Characters Category:OCs Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:TP-only characters Category:Transformers